Free Falling
by Sugarbear16
Summary: After the death of her mother Kate finds herself in a depressed and bitter. Her friends that surround her are happy and in love and all she wants is someone who understands the pain she feels. One night she goes to the Old Haunt and a chance meeting of a stranger changes her life for good. (THIS IS AU AND CASKETT)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is AU picks up after Kate mom's murder and goes completely its own way. All characters of the show will be included and they will all meet in new different ways. Times frames may also be different then when the events actually occurred. **

Grief is like the ocean; it comes in waves. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes the water it's rough and overwhelming. All we can do is either learn to swim or drown.

"I'm going to bed dad." She said.

"Katie, if you want to talk.."

"I don't."

"Katie.."

"Please, don't I'm not a child I don't need you to baby me." Kate said.

Kate turned and ran up the stairs to her room. She felt bad for lashing out at her dad the way she did, but she was tired. She was tired of people asking her if she wanted to talk, she was tired of hearing how sorry people were, and she was just sick and tired of it all.

Kate took her jacket off and laid it over the back of her desk chair. She laid down on her bed and sighed. Two days ago her life was better then it had been in a long time, everything was in place and now...now nothing mattered. Her mother, her inspiration, was gone. She was dead no scratch that she was murdered.

Kate had just closed her eyes when her phone on the nightstand started buzzing. "Hello" Kate said flipping the phone open without even looking to see who it was.

"Baby bear, how you doing?"

"I'm here Lanie that is about all I can say." She replied.

"You really shouldn't be alone right now." Lanie said.

"Alone is better." Kate said.

"No its not, you know what would help?"

"I am afraid to ask." Kate said as she sat up on her bed.

"Going out for drinks with your best friend."

"Lanie I am not 21." Kate reminded her.

"But we are. So come with us baby bear."

"You are not going to give up are you?" Kate asked.

"No, I'm not. And if you are not outside our place in a half hour I am sending Epso to drag your ass down there." She explained.

"No need to do that. I am coming." She replied.

"Good girl see you soon." Lanie said as she hung up the phone.

Kate decided since she was already wearing a dress there was no need for her to change. "Going out dad" She called from the top of the stairs. He didn't reply he must be asleep already she thought to herself as she headed out for the night.

True to her word a half hour later Kate was standing outside the Old Haunt.

"Baby bear, you came" Lanie said as she walked over hugging her friend.

"Didn't seem like I had much of a choice." She replied.

"Hey baby girl how you holding up?" Epso asked as he hugged his girlfriend's best friend.

"I am tired of people asking me that." She said.

"Well in that case, shall we ladies?" Espo asked offering an arm to both of the girls.

"What the hell." Kate said as the three of them entered the building.

Once the three of them were inside Epso let go of the girls. "I am going for drinks, everyone want their usual?" He questioned. Both girls nodded their heads. "Alright be right back" He said as he turned and headed to the bar to order their drinks.

Kate and Lanie found a table in the back of the room and sat down while they waited for Espo to return.

"Kate…"

"Lanie, I didn't come here to talk I came here to drink." She said as she took of her jacket and tossed it in the chair beside her.

"And drink you shall ladies." Espo said as he sat their drinks down on the table. "Here K this is all you" Espo said as he handed her a bottle of her favorite."

"To your mom" Lanie said as she lifted her glass to Kate.

"To Johanna" Espo said.

"This ones for you mom" Kate said as she downed her shot in one swift move.

"Come on baby." Espo said as he reached out for Lanie.

"Kate are you going to be ok here for a little while?"

"Yep this bottle is all the company I need. Have fun I will be here when you get back." Kate said.

"If you want to come over and play a round of pool with us you come on when you feel up to it" Espo said.

"Thanks but I am good here." Kate replied.

Kate watched as her friends made their way to the other side of the room. She wanted to be happy for their happiness, she wanted to smile that her best friend was in love, but she couldn't. She just could not be happy or feel anything for that matter.

"Long day?" A voice asked as he walked around to stand at the side of her table.

"The longest" She replied to the stranger.

"I can see that. If it makes you feel better mine was awful too." He said.

"Unless you just buried your mother who was murdered I am pretty sure I have you beat." Kate said as she downed another shot.

"Yeah ok you win." The man said.

"Winning sucks" Kate said.

"Sometimes it does."

"What are you some kind of therapist?" Kate asked.

The man smiled and sat down, "No I am the owner of this place, Rick Castle." He said as he offered his hand to her.

"Kate" She replied taking his offered hand.

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter, would love to hear your thoughts, I have never wrote an AU this way before so any thoughts or suggestions would be appreciated greatly. Yes I know the characters are OOC before anyone says that as the story continues on they will become more of the characters we all know and love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! 50 follows on the first chapter thank you so much! Here is the second one I hope you all like this. I understand some of you won't like the AU sorry if it's not your thing, I just want to try something new here with this story. **

"So you want to drink with me Castle?" Kate asked as she propped her elbows on the table, "my friends are out there being happy and in love and you…well you look like you could use a drink as much as I could." She said.

"Sure why not." Rick said as he sat down across from this intriguing girl.

"Excellent." Kate said as she poured them both a shot and pushed his across the table to him.

The next 5 minutes they continued to take taking shots. "So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess? Kate asked.

"Tell you what?"

"Why you are sitting here drinking with a complete stranger. I mean I know why I am but what is your story?" She asked shaking her finger at him.

"You are not a stranger." He said as he moved over next to her. "You are Kate, whose mother just died, and by the way you are sitting here drinking with a stranger I am going to say you two were very close. You don't usually do this kind of thing so I am guessing you are taking her death hard. And your friends, your friends are too busy worrying about their sex life to even notice your heart is broken and it's written all of your face, and if they were not so self absorbed they would see it too. They would see you falling apart and barley able to keep it together. " He explained.

"You can't possibly see all that by looking at me." She said as she ran her fingers around the rim of her shot glass. She looked up and met his eyes, she saw something there in those deep blue eyes. The way he looked at her no one has ever looked at her that way before.

"There is always a story to be told Kate, you just have to find it. Your story is in your eyes." He explained.

"Nice way of changing the subject, but I am not that drunk to see what you did there. I am still waiting to here all about your long day."

"Why are you so interested in me?" He asked.

"I love a good mystery." She replied as she poured them both another drink.

"Then create one." He dared her.

"Alright. Let's see… you are sitting here in a bar with a stranger a bar you own by the way because you just got into a fight with your girlfriend no wait your mother about God knows what. So you decided to come here and look for someone who is just a broken as you are."

"Very creative but no."

"So what is it then?"

"Today was my daughter's birthday she turned five and I didn't get to see her." He said.

"Why not?"

"Her mother is with her in Paris right now. I might get to in a few days if I am lucky. Her mother uses her against me. If I don't do what she wants then I don't see my daughter." He explained.

Castle took another shot of his drink; damn he must be letting the effects of the alcohol get to him because he wasn't one for sharing anything about his personal life with anyone. There was something about her though, something that drew him in and interested him in a way that no other woman has ever done before. Maybe it was because she was sad and lonely and felt what he felt, maybe it was the way she looked like she would challenge any man or woman in this bar and come out a winner, he could not put his finger on what it was, but there was something there for sure.

"Life sucks." Kate replied. She downed another shot then offered him another too.

"It sure dose."

"Too bad you can't rewrite the ending like its one of your books." She said with a smirk.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Kate laughed; her words had drawn the reaction from him she was wishing for. "You heard me? Come on you really think I am some drunken bimbo that doesn't read. I have read all your books. In fact you signed one for me a long time ago." She said.

"I am pretty sure I would remember you." Castle said as he reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't I was 15 and it was before I had boobs." She replied smug.

"Still eyes like yours I would never forget. I would really like to see that book I signed for you?"

"Maybe one day you will." She said.

"Sounds great."

Kate smiled and leaned over the table purposely getting as close to his lips as possible. "You have no idea" She whispered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after eleven that morning when Ryan came in to work. Usually about this time his boss and friend would be running around like a nut as they prepared to open for the night. But the sight Ryan found today was not one that he expected. Castle was standing behind the bar with his back facing Ryan drying shot glass. Ryan shrugged his shoulder as he made is way over to Castle.

"You look deep in thought about something?" Ryan said as he walked passed Castle.

"Ah it's nothing" Castle said. The truth was it wasn't nothing, in fact it was everything; everything about her that had him completely captivated. She was all he could think about.

"That is not a nothing face my friend" Ryan said as he sat on the bar stool in front of him. "So does she have name?"

"Who?" Castle asked.

"The girl that you are thinking about."

"Kate." Castle replied.

Ryan laughed "I knew it. So tell me about this Kate who has taken over your every thought."

"That is the thing; I don't know who she is really. All I know is her name and her mother's funeral was yesterday."

"This Kate must be one hell of a catch if she has you this wrapped up after just one meeting."

"I wish I knew how to find her. Maybe I can use some of my contacts and track her down."

"Now you sound like a stalker" Ryan replied, "sometimes the story is in the detail my friend you taught me that." Ryan said as he turned over yesterday's paper, and pointed to an article. Castle read: "Yesterday Attorney Jim Beckett and daughter Katherine mourned the lost of the wife and mother."

"Perhaps this is your Kate." Ryan suggested.

"Ryan my friend you are a genius." Castle said with a huge smile.

Castle sat down the shot glass he had been mindlessly drying for the past ten minuets. "Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"To see a girl" Castle responded.

**A/N: Thank you to all the favorites follows and reviews, sorry this chapter was a little shorter then the others, the next one will make up for that. Hope everyone is enjoying. If anyone has a favorite Castle quote from the show they want to see added in send it to me I love a challenge. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and faves and everything. I am really loving hearing all of your feed back on this story. Thank you for all those who have been helping me out and offering advice on this fic I am so thankful to you all. **

It had been almost two days now since Kate had spent the better part of the evening sharing drinks with none other then Richard Castle. Get it together girl there is no way he even remembers your name she told herself. A prominent business man and successful author what the hell would he want with a nobody like her. She sighed at that depressing thought. Deciding she didn't want to stay here and sulk anymore, Kate grabbed her keys off the table and flung the front door open to find Richard Castle standing on her door step.

"I was going to knock." Castle said.

Kate smiled, "Do you want me to shut the door and pretended I didn't see you so you can knock?" She questioned.

"No thanks I'm good." He said returning her smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Isn't it obvious; I am looking for you." He said.

"In that case congratulations you found me. Now do you want to come in or just stand out here all day?" She asked.

"Hasn't your father ever taught you not to invite strangers in your house when you are home alone?"

"First off you're not a stranger and secondly I could take you in an instant so I am not worried." She said. Kate turned around quickly so that she was face to face with Castle once they had entered the house.

"Why are you looking for you me?"

"You intrigue me." He said.

"What is so special about me? I am sure there are hundreds of other women out there that are head over heels for you."

"Like you I too enjoy a good mystery, and you are a mystery."

"And you think you can solve me? Good luck with that." She challenged him.

"Maybe, maybe not but I certainly want to find out." Castle said as he walked over to the bookshelf. He ran his fingers over the three books of his she had on her shelf. Thinking quickly he pulled out Storm Fall and opened the front page, "To Katherine, may you find your way through the storm." He smiled and shut the book.

"So now you know." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now I do Katherine." He said with a proud smile.

"I was headed out; do you want to go with me?" She questioned.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Yeah staying here alone in your room really has no meaning unless you're here too."

Kate smirked, "Good luck explaining to my father why you are alone in my room." She joked.

"You are right my place would be better."

"Don't push your luck." She said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick and Kate walked down the streets of the city. "Was last night your first time at the Old Haunt?" Castle asked her casually.

"No, I have been there a few times…three times counting last night."

"How come I have never seen you?"

"Maybe you need your eyes checked." She joked.

"Clearly I do if I didn't see you. You don't strike me as someone who spends her time drinking in a bar though."

"Now you think you know what I kind of person I am? What makes you think that I am not? How do you know I don't spend all my free time drinking and partying and doing God knows what?"

"I would tell you but I don't think you would like the answer." He admitted.

"And you strike me as the kind of person that doesn't care what I like, I have a feeling you will tell me anyways." She came back with.

"Your mother wasn't that kind of person. I didn't know her personally obviously; but I know what she stood for. I have seen the things she has tried to change. I admire her for fighting for what she believes in."

"What she believes in got her killed." Kate said bitterly.

"I bet you are just like her. I bet you fight until you have found what you are looking for. I bet you don't let anyone stand in your way no matter who they are. I am willing to bet that you are fighting for something now even if you don't know it yet." He explained.

Kate shivered as the reality of his words hit her. "Maybe I am not a fighter maybe I am coward."

"I don't believe that for a second." He said.

"I am not a fighter I am not anything."

"You Katherine Beckett will do great things I bet on that." He said.

"Good thing you're rich because you will lose that bet."

"I would bet my last dollar on you Kate. I think you might just surprise yourself."

"I wish I could believe you." She said sadly.

"Maybe you will one day."

Castle's phone rang interrupting their conversation. "Hello. She did? Yeah ok I am coming." Castle said as he closed his phone.

"Work?" She asked. After he had placed his phone back in his jacket pocket.

"No, but there is somewhere I have to go. You are welcome to come with me if you want." He said.

Kate hesitated only briefly before deciding she would go anywhere with him. "Alright."

"That is a first most people wont go somewhere without asking where were going."

"I am not most people." She said.

"I have noticed." He replied.

"So since you brought it up where are we going?" She asked.

"Too late, you missed your chance to ask that when you agreed to go."

Kate laughed, "You're such a child."

"What does that make you if you're hanging out with me?" He joked.

"Good point." She admitted.

Kate had guessed when they entered the building this must be where he lived. Why they were here though she was confused. Castle turned his attention to Kate, "This is where I live in case you were wondering."

"I figured that out all by myself."

"I figured as much but still." He said shrugging his shoulders as he opened the door.

"Mother." He called out as soon he shut the door behind them.

"Daddy." A little redhead girl called from the top of the stairs. Castle bent down to her level as she came charging to him. "Hey princess." He said as he swooped Alexis up in his arms.

Castle turned with his daughter in his arms, "Kate this is Alexis, Alexis this is my friend Kate." Castle said.

"You are pretty." The little girl said as she reached out and touched Kate's face.

"You are prettier." Kate said with a smile.

"Oh darling, you will never believe….well Richard why didn't you tell me we had company." His mother said as she came downstairs.

"Mother this is Kate. Kate mother or Martha." He explained.

"Hello you beautiful angel, where did you come from?" Martha said as she reached out hugging Kate.

"You will never believe what your ex had the nerve…"

"Not now mother please." Castle said as he looked to his daughter he was still holding.

"Hey Alexis, do you want to show me your room?" Kate asked.

"Can I daddy?" She asked.

"Of course show Kate all around for me why I talk to Grams."

"Ok daddy." Alexis said when he sat her down. Alexis walked over to Kate and took her hand, "Come with me." She said as she led Kate to the stairs.

**A/N: So there is another chapter, hope you all are still enjoying. This conversation with Castle knowing about Kate's mother will come up again for anyone who is wondering how Castle knew about her mother. Also keep in mind I mentioned in a previous chapter Alexis is 5 in this story incase anyone is trying to figure out her age. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 116 follows, 27 faves, and 26 reviews, thank you so so very much!**

Kate stared in amazement at the little girl's room. Her room was better decorated and more exquisite then her entire house. Her bed had a purple and pink lace blanket on it; her walls were decorated with butterflies, and white flowers. This would be any little girl's ideal room. Kate smiled as she imagined Rick picking out all these items for his little princess.

"Come on in." Alexis said as she pulled Kate through the door way of her room.

"Mother what is she doing here?" Castle asked pointing at the stairs when he was certain that Alexis and Kate were out of range of the conversation.

"Really Richard I could ask you the same about that new woman you have?" Martha said.

"First off I don't have her, she is not the kind of woman you can have, and that it is not the point what is my daughter doing here? I thought she was in Paris with Meredith." Castle said getting angrier by the second.

"Well apparently her mother says she has other things she needs to deal with and you haven't seen Alexis in almost a month so its and I quote 'your turn to have her'." Martha explained as she poured her a drink.

"Typical just typical; one day she says I will never see her again and the next she is dropping her off on my doorstep. I am over this mother."

"What do you have in mind Richard? Killing the woman?" Martha teased.

"Well I was thinking the less painful option of getting custody of my daughter."

"Good for you. Now tell me all about this new doll that is upstairs with Alexis."

"There is nothing to tell mother she is just a friend."

"A woman like that is not just a friend."

"What does that even mean mother?" He asked.

"It means watch your ass and don't break her heart her father is a powerful man son."

Castle sighed. Martha shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her drink, and walked out of the room.

Once his mother had left the room Castle made his way upstairs to find Kate. He paused when he reached to top of the stairs and listened to his daughter and Kate.

"I don't know long I will be here, but mom said I needed time with dad." Alexis said. Alexis stood in front of her closet pulling out an assortment of different dress up dresses she had to show to Kate.

"That is very thoughtful of her. I like that one is that Cinderella?"

"Sleeping Beauty" Alexis said she turned and put the dress back in the closet. "Do you like spending time with your dad?" Alexis asked Kate.

"I do. Do you?" Kate said.

"Very much. What about your mom do you like being with her?" Alexis asked.

"She is not around anymore." Kate said not sure what to say to the young girl about her mother.

Alexis walked over to Kate that was currently sitting in a pink princess chair. She smiled at Kate and placed both her hands on Kate's shoulders, "I am sorry. My mom is like that too sometimes."

"Alexis are you being kind to our guest." Castle asked coming into the room trying to save Kate from twenty questions with Alexis.

Kate stood up from the chair she was sitting in, "She has been very kind." Kate said.

"That is my girl. Would you excuse Kate and I for a moment I need to talk to her downstairs?"

Alexis nodded. "Thank you princess." Castle said.

"Thank you." Castle said, when they were out of earshot of Alexis.

"For what?" Kate asked as they headed down the stairs.

"For being so good with Alexis, most people are not that kind when they find out I have a child."

"Most people are idiots." Kate said boldly.

"Not everyone is as amazing as you."

"Castle, Alexis is part of you, and anyone who can't deal with that you don't need in your life." She said. She looked up and saw Castle staring at her in shock, "I am just saying if I was the one in your place that is how I would feel." She added.

"It's how I feel all the time, but no one has ever understood that. They all get scared away when they realize I have all this baggage of a child and an ex wife that comes with me."

"We all come with baggage Castle, besides you have nothing to worry about I don't scare easy." She said.

"Good to know."

**A/N: Ok so I am posing a question to all readers now, do you like seeing Castle, Alexis and Kate? Do you want me to write more of them together in later chapters or should I just leave it as this and not mention Alexis further? I want to know what you want to read.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter, I love hearing what everyone wants to see in this story. I really felt like Alexis should be part of this story and so did most of you guys. So Alexis will stay in the story, coming back in later chapters as well as Kate's dad as requested by a reader. Thank you for the support and input it means the world to me. If anyone has something they think I should include please feel free to tell me I am always open to ideas of the reader. **

"Come on Kate, you have to invite him." Lanie begged her best friend.

"Why are you determined that I invite him?" Kate questioned. Kate sat on her bed, propped up on one arm watching her friend curiously.

"Oh my God Kate" Lanie said as she stood up from Kate's bed, "all I have heard about is Castle this and Castle that for God sakes invite him or I will." Lanie explained as she paced circles around Kate's room.

"You wouldn't." Kate said as she sat straight up on the bed and tossing the pillow she had in her lap moments ago against the headboard of her bed.

"You are going to find out very soon." Lanie took the phone and threw it to Kate, "call him girl damn" Lanie begged.

A knock on Kate's bedroom door stopped Kate from answering Lanie's shameless pleads to invite Castle to her birthday party. A party that Lanie insisted Kate just had to have, because according to Lanie you only turn 21 once. "Come in" Kate called.

"Your mom said you were here, and your dad said it was cool to come up." Epso explained to the girls.

"Baby, you know if I am not at home I'm with my Kate." Lanie said.

"So what are you two doing?" Espo asked as he sat in the chair that was at Kate's desk.

"Nothing." Kate said.

"Trying to get Kate to stop being a baby and call Castle and ask him to her party." Lanie replied.

Kate rolled her eyes at Lanie. "Leave the girl alone babe not everyone is as bold as you." Espo said.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"You ready Lanie we have to get if we are going to make the movie in time." Espo said checking the time on his watch.

"Yeah I am ready. Kate you sure you don't want to go with us?" Lanie asked her friend for the third time that day.

"I am sure. You two have fun."

"We will." Lanie said, she walked over to hug Kate and whispered in her ear "call him" before she turned and walked away.

Kate stood at her bedroom window and watched as Lanie and Espo pulled out of the driveway. She smiled to herself and snatched her phone off the bed. Three rings and he picked up.

"Hello Kate." He said cheerfully.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of a call from you on this fine day?" He said in a fake British accent.

Kate laughed, "I was wondering what are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Nothing unless it involves doing something with you." He replied.

"Tomorrow night is my birthday."

"I know." He said with a huge grin even though Kate couldn't see it.

"You know wait how do you know?" She questioned.

"I have my secrets you have yours." He replied.

Kate laughed, "Fine don't tell me I could careless."

"Your lying not knowing how I know is driving you insane. And no it wasn't your loud mouth friend that told me if you're wondering it was her boyfriend." Castle explained.

Kate's mouth fell open in shock, "When? How?" Kate asked questioned.

"Four nights ago when they came in for drinks they were planning your party."

"And…"

"And what Kate?" Castle asked. He sat down at his desk and tapped his fingers across the wooden surface as he waited. He smiled as the seconds passed by, he knew she knew what he wanted, and he also knew how stubborn this woman was.

Kate sighed giving in,"Oh for the love of God Castle are you coming or not?"

"I thought you would never ask. I will see you at nine birthday girl." He said before hanging up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 8:45 and Kate was pacing around her room like a nervous wreck. "Girl what the hell are you doing in here?" Lanie asked as she came in her room, shutting the door behind her. "You have a room full of people downstairs waiting on you" Lanie explained.

"Trying to find something to wear." She sighed and plopped down on her bed in defeat.

"Since when do you worry about what to wear?" Lanie asked sitting down next to Kate.

Kate covered her face and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Aww baby you are in love." Lanie said as she reached over and patted Kate's leg.

Kate uncovered her face to look at Lanie,"No, no that is ridiculous Lanie."

"Is it? Then why are you sitting up here worrying?"

"God I don't know Lanie please just help me find something."

"I thought you would never ask." Lanie said as she made her way to her best friend's closet. A few seconds later Lanie emerged from the closet with a huge smile and an outfit in her hand. She had chosen a pair of black dress pants and an emerald green halter top that tied behind the neck. It was simple yet dressy.

"Wear this" Lanie said laying the outfit on the bed. Lanie grabbed silver hoop earrings and laid them on top of the shirt "wear these with it and hurry up he will be here soon." Lanie said.

"Thanks Lanie."

"Anytime girl." She said as she turned and headed for the door.

Kate stood in front of the mirror taking one last look at herself before she made her way downstairs to greet her arriving guests. When she was satisfied she took a deep breath and left the safety of her room.

"There she is." Espo said as Kate came downstairs.

"Oh my God girl, you look fabulous."

"You think so?" Kate asked insecure.

Definetly." Lanie said.

"You look very pretty." Epso said.

"I was thinking more like breathtakingly beautiful." Castle said. "Sorry for interrupting I just couldn't help it. Kate this is my friend Ryan." Castle said as he moved over to stand next to Kate.

"Hi Ryan." Kate said.

"She is every bit as beautiful as you said she was." Ryan said to Castle.

"You talk about me?" Kate said with a shy smile.

"All the time." He admitted.

When the silence and the looks became intense between the two Lanie decided to intrude "Hi I am Lanie, this is my boyfriend Espo but you two already met from what I hear." She said extending her hand to him.

"Hi Lanie." Castle said shaking her hand.

"May I borrow her for a moment?" Castle asked Lanie gesturing to Kate.

"To do what with?" Lanie asked.

"Lanie!" Kate shouted in shook.

"Alright I think that is our cue to leave. Ryan why don't you come with us, Kate has a friend Jenny that is here all alone tonight maybe you could keep her company." Epso said as he took Lanie by the hand and led her into the crowd of people.

"Sure I am always up to meeting new people." Ryan said to Espo.

"Shall we?" Castle said as he offered Kate his arm.

"We shall." Kate said smiling and taking his arm.

"I am sorry about Lanie sometimes she gets a little carried away."

"It's alright." Castle said.

"I guess you are used to it, with all the fame and everything that comes with being a famous writer."

"Fame is not all people make it out to be. I would much prefer the quite life like you have."

"Nothing about my life is quite; people just don't see what I go through. One day I plan to change to that."

"I have know doubt you will make a great impression on this world. Whatever it is you choose to do."

Kate smiled, "before my mom was killed I was planning on going to law school I thought about being a lawyer or DA something in that field. After her funeral, I just didn't understand life anymore. I wondered how people dealt with this, how do you go on living knowing someone you love was taken from you before there time? How do you just accept that fact that there is a killer out there that could do this very same thing again to someone else's family? I don't want anyone to go through what I went through to not have justice for the loss of a loved one." Kate explained.

Kate walked over and sat down on the swing. The swing was her favorite spot. It was where she would come on a pretty day and sit outside reading his books. It's the tree she and her father had carved their initials into the year she turned 13. It was where her mother sat with her the night of her 16th birthday. Now it was where she decided to share her dreams with him.

Castle stood behind her and grabbed the sides of the swing pushing her lightly. Kate sighed, "I haven't told anyone this yet, not even my father. I don't know how is going to handle this, but its something I have to do for her Castle. I applied to the police academy; I want to become a cop, a homicide detective actually. I don't want anyone to suffer with out knowing the truth if there is anything I can do about it." She explained.

"You are like a real life superhero Katherine Beckett."

"I am nobody's hero." She replied.

Castle grabbed the ropes of the swing bringing it to a stop. He leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the lips, "You are my hero." He said as he pulled back from their kiss.

Kate bit her bottom lip, opening her eyes she was met with the most intense look she has ever seen in her life. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it just might explode right inside her chest. Castle reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Happy birthday Kate." He said as he handed her a tiny box he had in his jacket pocket.

Kate smiled as she took the offered box, "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." He said.

Kate opened the box she currently had in her possession. "Oh my god Castle it's beautiful." She said as her fingers reached out and traced the necklace that was inside the box. She lifted the silver necklace out of its resting place in the box, it was a simple star and in the center of the star it read "Even on the worst day there is the possibility of joy".

"Help me put it on." Kate said as she lifted her long curls from her neck and turned her back to Castle. Castle took the necklace from her hand and clasped it behind her neck. Once the necklace was in place he rested his hands on her shoulders. "You are going to be great Kate. You are going to show this world you're a force to be reckoned with." He said.

"Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"Everyone has to believe in something and my choice is you." He explained.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I am really proud of how this one turned out honestly. Thank you for everyone's reviews, follows and faves you people are amazing. I know Kate should actually be turning 20 instead of 21 but I changed it for my own purposes. And a reader asked last chapter how much older Rick was then Kate in my mind I am writing him it as about 25. I don't know how much older is her actually is then Kate so, I'm just kind of improvising here. **


	9. Chapter 9

The ringing of the phone that morning woke Kate from her peaceful sleep. "Ahh" She whined as she protested getting up right now. A knock on the door clearly indicated her father had other plans for her.

"Katie are you awake?" Her father asked.

"I am now dad." She said as she sat up in her bed, waiting for her father to come in to her room.

"Here she is." Her dad said as he tossed the phone to Kate.

Jim smiled at his daughter and turned and left the room.

"Hello." Kate said.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Castle said.

"I don't know about the good part considering you just woke me up." She said with a teasing tone.

"You know you love waking up to the sound of my voice." Castle said.

"Technically I was woken up by the ringing of a phone." Kate replied.

"I love it when you get technical."

Kate laughed and climbed out of her bed, "So something tells me that you are not calling at 8:30 in the morning just to hear me be technical. What do you want Castle?" She asked.

"You, but that is beside the point. Do you have any plans today?" He asked.

"Considering you just woke me up, no I don't have any plans." Kate replied happy to see he clearly had an idea of plans involving her.

"Perfect, then I would like for you to spend the day with Alexis and I at the Lake." He explained.

"I think for Alexis I could manage that." Kate replied.

"I am sure she will be excited you have agreed. Can you be ready in an hour?" He asked.

"I can."

"Perfect, then grab what you need and meet me out front of your house in an hour. See you soon Kate." He said before hanging up the phone.

When Castle hung the phone he turned to see Alexis standing in the doorway of his office. She had on a yellow sundress with her red hair in a braid, and her pink beach bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Is Kate coming daddy?" Alexis asked.

Castle smiled at his daughter, "She is sweetheart, we just have to go get her when you're ready."

"I am ready I am ready now!" She said excited.

One hour later Rick and Alexis waited outside of Kate's house for her just as he told her they would.

"Kaite, I believe your ride is here." Jim called to his daughter.

Kate came running downstairs with her bag on her shoulder. "Thanks daddy." She said kissing him quickly on the cheek before heading out the door.

Castle got out of the car when he saw the Kate coming out the front door. "Hello, do you think you packed enough stuff there Kate? I said we were going to the Lake not on vacation." He said with a smile.

"Not all of the stuff in this bag is for me thank you." She replied.

"Please tell me there is something in there for me."

"If you behave maybe you will find out." She said before getting in the car.

"Hey Alexis." Kate said as she turned to see the little one in the back seat of the car.

"Hi Kate." She said waving excitedly.

"I think she is more exited to see you then she is to see me."

"You did say your daughter had excellent taste." Kate said with a smile.

"I did and she does." He said as he pulled away from the curb and into the street.

"So Alexis, tell me about the Lake we are going to." Kate said.

Castle nodded his head to his daughter, and she smiled. "It's the most beautiful in the world and it's all our." She said proudly. 

"Wow!" Kate responded.

"Just wait till you see the place." Alexis said.

"Place? Kate asked? "I thought we were going to the lake?"

"We are I just failed to mention the lake was part of our Lake House we own just outside of the city a few hours." He explained.

"Your Lake House? How many places do you own?" She asked.

"In New York three, in the country six and out of…"

"OK I get it you own lots of places." She said with a smile.

"This place we are going is where I like to come to write; in fact it's where I wrote Storm Fall." He explained to her.

It took them about two hours to reach the Lake House. Kate stared on in amazement at the house before her. It was a huge two story house, that sat on the lake.

"Castle, oh my God." Kate said.

"Wait till you see the inside." He said.

"I will show you." Alexis said excited.

"Sounds great." Kate replied.

The three of them got out of the car and stood on the front porch of the house. 

"Come on Kate, let me show you everything." Alexis said reaching for her hand.

Kate smiled at Castle, and the three of them entered the house.

The house inside and out was glorious. When you entered the front door it led to a huge living room. The back side of the living was entirely windows and a sliding glass door that led to the back porch. From the middle of the living room you could see the view of the lake perfectly. To the right side was the kitchen, and to the left was huge spiral staircase that led to the second story.

"Alexis, why don't you go put your bag in your room and give us a second." Castle said to his daughter.

"Ok daddy." She said. Alexis headed to the spiral staircase to go to her room.

"Is this too much?" Castle asked removing his sunglasses and putting them in his shirt pocket.

"It's just …I mean I know your rich but seeing it is a totally different thing." She said.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked.

"It's an overwhelming thing." She said with a smile.

"Well in the case come with me and let me overwhelm you so more." Rick said grabbing Kate's hand and leading her to the stairs that Alexis had just taken moments ago.

**A/N: I am so blown away with all the amazing reviews and favorites and follows for this story. This has taken off like I would have never thought it would to be honest. Thank you for all the support. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

Rick led Kate up the spiral staircase; they continued down the hallway until the reached the last room on the left side of the hall. He opened the door to the room and motioned for Kate to enter the room first.

"This is your room." Castle said.

"Mine?" She asked surprised. Kate turned so she was now facing Rick. He smiled proud that he had gotten just the reaction from Kate that he was waiting on. He nodded his head yes.

"Apparently Alexis said you need your own room so you can come spend time here whenever you want. So with the suggestion from my five year old, Kate welcome to your room." He said opening his arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

"This is amazing." Kate said as she looked around the room. The walls of the room were painted an off white color. The curtains were pale purple with green accents through out. The whole room was decorated in this color scheme. The blanket on the bed was a pale green with purple flowers covering it. In the left corner of the room was a desk with a chair, there was a TV set up, three dressers, and a closet bigger then Kate's entire room at her dad's house.

"Did you do all this?" She asked as she took in the set up of the room.

"I did." He replied.

"And you just happened to use my two favorite colors."

"The colors came from your dad." Castle said with a proud smile.

"This is beyond anything anyone has ever done for me." She said.

"Come let me show you the best part." He said reaching for her hand again. Kate followed him to the double doors by the window. He opened the two doors the revealed the overview of the lake.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful." Kate said as she took in the view of everything laid out before her.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you but, it will do." Castle said with a smile.

"You Mr. Castle are something else." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Something good or something bad?" He asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Definitely good." Kate leaned in and kissed him gently, "Thank you."

"Always." He replied.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being short I just really wanted to end this one here. The next one will make up for it. Thank you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy can we go now?" Alexis asked as she stood at the doorway of Kate's room.

"Sure princess." Castle said.

"Are you ready Kate to see our Lake?" She asked.

"I am." Kate said with a smile.

Alexis smiled as she took both her dad and Kate's hand. "This is going to be the best day ever." Alexis said happily.

The three of them left the comfort that large glorious Lake House provided. They walked hand in hand till they reached the sand of the Lake. "Daddy the sand is hot carry me." Alexis said as she stopped walking.

"Honey that is why I told you to wear your shoes, I can't carry you my hands are full."

"I will carry her." Kate suggested to Castle.

"Could you please?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Thank you Kate." Alexis said as Kate hoisted her up on to her hip.

"You're welcome Alexis." Kate said as they continued their journey towards the water.

"Here is a good as place as any." Rick said as he unloaded everything that was currently in his possession. He grabbed a large blanket, Kate and Alexis grabbed the other end as they sprawled it out over the sand.

"Do you want build a castle for Barbie with me?" Alexis asked Kate as she held up her Barbie Doll to Kate.

Kate smiled at Alexis, "Yeah I do." Kate said as she headed to the water's edge with Alexis.

When Alexis found the two of them an exactable spot that met all her requirements for castle building; the two of them sat down in the sand and got to work. "Here you use this and make the outside around the castle so the water wont knock it over. And I will start working on the castle part." Alexis said handing Kate a bucket and plastic shovel.

Kate smiled and took the items from Alexis as she started her part on the project. Castle watched the two of them together and smiled. He had never seen anyone as good with kids as she was. Alexis had taken to Kate the first day she met her, and now only two weeks later the two of them acted like they have known each other their entire life.

He watched the sight before him as Alexis dumped water on to Kate. He laughed when Kate got up and chased Alexis around the other side of their castle they had just finished. Kate and Alexis ran up and down the shoreline continuing to throw water on each other for the next several minuets, then they both collapsed onto the sand laughing and giggling like there was no one else around but the two of them.

When the two of them had regained their self they trudged back up the small hill that led to where Castle was at. "Well,well, look who has returned." Castle said smiling at the girls.

"The princess and her queen." Alexis said.

"A queen?" Kate asked as she and Alexis sat down with Castle.

"Yes. You have everything a good queen needs." Alexis said.

"I do?" Kate questioned.

"Sure you do. You're smart, you're beautiful and you love the princess. You do love me don't you?" Alexis asked.

Kate smiled and reached over to take Alexis's hand in hers, "I love your very much princess." Kate replied.

Alexis stood up and walked over to Kate. She wrapped one arm around her neck and sat down in her lap, "I love you too." Alexis said.

The three of them spent the entire day on the shore of the Lake. Rick watched the perfection in front of him. He couldn't have written this scene better if he had tried. The sun had just started its descent from the sky, the sky its self was illuminated in an orange and pink glow that looked as if someone had painted it. Kate was sitting on the blanket, her legs curled up beside her, Alexis's head was laying on Kate's lap as she listened to Alexis's stories of her summers spent here.

"Its getting late I think its time we head back towards the house sunshine." Rick said to Alexis.

"I am too tired." Alexis said.

Kate brushed the strand of hair out of Alexis's eyes, "are you to tired for me to carry you?" Kate asked.

"No." Alexis replied.

Kate stood up and gathered the small girl in her arms. "Thank you." Rick said.

"Always." Kate said with a smile.

The sun was nearly completely gone when they had made it back to the house. "I will take her and put her to bed." Castle said when they entered the house. Kate handed Alexis over to Castle. "I will be right back." He said as he headed to the stairs with his daughter in his arms.

Castle laid his daughter down in her bed, and kissed her on top of her head.

"Hey daddy." Alexis called out.

"Yeah sweetie." He said sitting down beside his daughter on her bed.

"Do you like Kate?" She asked.

"Very much." He admitted.

"Me too, are we going to keep her?" Alexis asked.

"I hope so." He said before heading out of her room.

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews you guys are truly the best, hope this chapter made up for the last. Going to try and keep them coming as quick as possible cant make any promises with Christmas and the kids getting out of school soon for the break.**


	12. Chapter 12

Castle returned a few minuets later to find Kate sitting on sofa in the living room. "Is she asleep?" Kate asked when she saw Castle return.

"She is out like a light." He replied.

"She is a sweet girl." Kate said.

"Sorry that it got so late, I am glad you agreed to stay." Castle said.

"Well seeing as you picked me up; I don't really have a choice." She said with a joking tone.

"I'd be happy to let you take the car if you would prefer." He said with his trade mark grin.

"I like it here." Kate said.

"Good cause we like you here." Castle said.

There was a silence between the two of them for a few minuets then Castle spoke up, "Thank you for today." Castle said.

"I think that was supposed to be line." Kate said.

"Watching you with Alexis was incredible. I have never seen her take to anyone the way she has you."

"I don't know what is so special about me."

"I do." Castle said as he sat back on the couch. Kate smiled and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want." Castle said.

"What happened with her mother?" Kate questioned.

"Meredith was very young when she had Alexis, well we both were honestly. I had just turned 21 and Meredith was barely 19 when we found out she was pregnant. She and I had been on again off again since high school, so when she told me about Alexis I did the only thing I knew to do." Castle explained.

"You married her." Kate replied.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time; but the older we got the more we knew we were not meant to married. We were and still are two completely different people. Meredith is a good person, and she loves Alexis very much, but she is not ready to grow up. She still thinks everything in this world is about her." Castle said.

"And you changed the moment she was born didn't you?" Kate asked.

"I knew the moment I held her the second they handed me this tiny sleeping baby that my life would never be the same again. That from this day on nothing was ever going to be about me again my whole world was for her and her alone." Castle explained.

"You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known." Kate said hearing his declaration of love for his daughter.

"Now since we are asking stuff tonight, can I ask you something?"

"That seems fair." Kate replied.

"The night we met you said your mother was murdered, what happened to her?" He questioned.

Castle felt Kate's body tense in his arms, then she sighed before she spoke, "My mother was investigating in politicians who were using their money to hire people to perform hits on people who got in their way. My mom got a call from a prison inmate with information on a certain person that my mother had been looking into for almost two years. She followed the lead and apparently she must have found something because she was killed for what she knew. The police closed the case they couldn't find anything, no leads, no witness nothing. My mom died in an alley alone like an animal and no one will speak out or come forward because they are all scared of someone. Someone with so much power they can get away with murder." Kate explained.

"And you think there are others like your mother who got murdered by this person?"

"Four more people had the same kind of injuries my mother did, the same blow that killed them. They were all stabbed six times to make it look like a robbing gone wrong, only thing is when they found my mother's body none of her stuff was missing, her money, her credit card, and even this." Kate said as she pulled the chain out from her around her neck and showed Castle the ring on it. "Her wedding ring was still on her finger. One blow killed her first one, and all the stab wounds were just a cover." She explained.

"And how do you know all this?" He questioned.

"My father is a lawyer for one thing and for two, Lanie's boyfriend is a cop at the 54th he might of got me the files on my mother's case." She explained.

"Espo a cop? Isn't he like five minuets older then you?" Castle asked shocked.

Kate laughed, "Shocker right? He is three years old then me. He is had a hard life. He came to a point to in his life when being a cop or going to jail was his only future. Despite the way he grew up and the way his father treated him, he became the better person. The person no one thought he could become." Kate explained.

"Got to admit I didn't see that one coming." Castle replied.

"No one ever does." Kate said.

"You ready to get to bed its getting late?" Castle asked her.

"Can we just stay like this a little while longer?" Kate asked as she nestled her body into the crock of his arm.

"We can stay like this forever." He said kissing her on her forehead. Castle reached behind them grabbing the throw blanket off the back of the sofa and covered Kate with it.

**A/N: So here is another chapter for you all. Hope everyone is still enjoying this and if I don't get another chapter up before Christmas I hope each and everyone of you that celebrate have a wonderful holiday. And someone asked if we would find out about Castle knowing more about her mother, yes you will more is coming to do with that. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A lot of new information will be coming up in the next few chapters and lots of questions will be answered. This is going VERY AU from here on out as to how Castle knew about her mother. Thanks for all the reviews and everyone who is keeping up with this story. **

The hours slowly passed and he didn't care at all. He watched her as she slept soundly in his arms. He watched the way her nose wrinkled up while she dreamt and the smiles that would dance across her lips ever so often. If he had ever imagined an angel it would be this is woman laying in his arms right here. There are so many things he wants to share with her, so much he wants her to know. Castle has never felt as strongly for someone as he does for her. Part of him was ready to tell her all he knew, and the other part of him was scared to death she would run when she knew.

Castle had always lived a privileged life even before he had become a writer, but there was so much more to that then she knew, well then anyone knew honestly. Everyone has that moment in your life when something happens and it completely changes you or gives you that moment of clarity, even if you are only 12 years old, as that was the case for him. Regardless of what anyone says or believes that day changed his life. Like the day he met her even if she didn't know it yet. Kate started to stir in his arms; he looked down to her to find her looking up at him. She jolted straight up off the couch, and looked around. It took her a second to calm down when she realized where she was at, and that she was safe. Kate sighed and sat back down next to Castle.

"Bad dream?" He asked as he rubbed her back up and down trying to help her relax a bit.

"Yeah, I am sorry. I didn't mean to panic like that." She replied.

"Don't ever be sorry for something that frightened you. The greatest things in life require the most fear that is how we know they are worth doing." He explained to her.

"That is a nice way of looking at fear." She said.

Castle noticed her hands were shaking; he reached over and took both of her hands in his. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"I will be ok. It's just a dream a crazy dream." She said with a small smile.

"How about I make us some coffee and you can tell me all about it." He offered.

"You want a look inside my mind? That is a dangerous place to go." She said.

"I like danger." He said.

"Of course you do."

Castle got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen to make their coffee. Kate watched him carefully as he moved through the kitchen. Kate was not a very open person, she was always afraid of sharing her fears with someone. Even know she doubted telling him the thoughts that haunted her dreams. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if she was damaged goods? She thought to herself. Castle turned around to find a very wide eyed Kate watching his every move. He sat a cup of coffee down on the counter in front of her.

"So tell me what is going on inside that head of yours?" He asked as he reached over the counter and gently stroked the side of her face.

Kate hesitated, and then looked up to meet his eyes. "I…"

Castle reached out and took her hand that wasn't holding her coffee in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, "Don't be afraid, you can tell me anything Kate." He said.

"Alright." She said.

Kate held tight to Castle's hand and she started, "Everything around me is dark, and cold. I don't know where I am at first; nothing seems familiar but my mom. She is standing right beside me and holding my hand, and even though I can barley make out her face I know its her by the smell of her perfume, and by the way she is holding on to me. I am younger, I don't know how younger but it's me, and I am watching like it's a movie, all these scenes come together. It's like something I almost remembered but then never can. I don't even know where I am." She explains.

"You are in the woods just outside of Greenport." He explains. His grip on her hand tightness and this doesn't go unnoticed to her.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked.

"Because I was there too."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow you guys thank you so much for all the reviews, and sorry about leaving you all hanging. Hope this will make up for it. Love to all. **

"What? No, that isn't possible." Kate said as she stood up in shock.

Kate turned her back to Castle as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I was 12, you weren't much more then 7 maybe 8, I would wager. Our cabin was on the western shore, yours was on the north shore. Do you remember the scar I got the first time we went swimming in Peconic Bay?" He asked.

"No, no it's not possible, you can't be him." Kate said.

Kate thought for a moment, "Oh my God! Storm Season, that was, oh my god!" She said again.

"No one wanted to believe me but you. You were the only one."

"You can't be Alexander he is dead. They told me he died two summers later, you drowned in the bay." Kate shouted.

"Think about it for a second Kate, how do you think I knew so much about your mother? How do you think I knew where to find you? I never stopped looking for you."

"No, it's not no." She said as she walked circles around the living room. "What was my name the little boy Alexander he didn't know me as Kate, or Katherine what did he call me?" She asked.

"Kitty." He said without hesitation.

Kate stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. She walked towards him slowly, and stopped when they were face to face. Cautiously she reached her hand out to his face and ran it up his jaw and let her fingers travel across his forehead. She ran her fingers through his hair, and there it was the scar on his forehead the one only he would have. Castle reached out and placed his hand over top of hers. "I gave you that scar." She said.

"Yes you did." He said softly.

Hot tears streamed down her face and she bolted into his arms. "They told me you were dead. I…"

"Shhh its ok I am not dead."

"You were my best friend."

"I know." He said.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kate asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"More then anything." She responded.

"You're mother saved my life."

"What?" She asked.

"Do you remember your mother telling you to go back to the house and wait for her the last time I saw you?" Castle asked. Kate nodded her head, "after that she turned back to me and said, 'the best thing you can do is pretend none of this ever happened, that way they won't come after you again. Because once they find out, once they find you two anywhere near each other, they will come at you both. That was the last thing she said before she came after you." Castle said.

"And what did you do after that?" Kate asked.

"Exactly what she told me to do, I acted like Greenport never happened. The only thing I always wondered about was you. Every year when the summer came I would find myself wondering if you ever went back, or where you spent your summers at. Did your mother ever take you back there?"

"No, I never went back. That night was the last night I ever saw that place. I was never allowed to talk about it, and when I dreamed about it my father would tell me they were just dreams. But I knew they weren't I knew I was there. No one wanted me to remember it; they wanted me to think they were just the crazy dreams of a child. But the older I got the more clear they became; the more I started to remember. And after my mother died it was like a flood gate of memories started opening, memories of a life I once lived." She explained.

"Sometimes when something tragic happens, like the death they told you accrued to me people block out painful memories, but then all of a sudden another tragedy can resurface memories you thought you had long forgotten. Perhaps the murder of your mother brought all this back to you." Castle explained.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well we only have two options. The way I see it is we either return to Greenport and find out what really happened that night or we forget and let the past stay the past and we move on with our life." He said.

"What do you want to do?" Kate questioned.

"I really don't know Kate. Part of me wants to know and the other part of me is afraid to go back." Castle responded.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I owe this to myself, to my mother, and to you. And then on the other hand I can almost hear my mother screaming Katherine what did I tell you ,you must never go back there again."

"So where does that leave us?" Castle asked.

"I have to know Castle; I have to know if what happened there years ago had anything to do with her murder." She said.

"Alright. We will head back to the city and take Alexis to my mother; we will get what we need from our places while we are there. We tell no one where we are going. We don't want anyone there to know who we were incase anyone from that night is still around." Castle said.

"Agreed." Kate said.

**A/N: A little clue maybe for future chapters finding these two together, again a mysterious disappearance on a special day perhaps…. Please tell me what you think about this so far, I am curious to hear your thoughts. **


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning the three of them made their way back to the city. Kate looked over in the back seat of the car, as little Alexis slept soundly. The sound of the rain falling outside must have lured the little one into dream land. When Kate was certain Alexis was sound asleep she turned her attention to Castle.

"What do you want to tell them?" Kate questioned.

"I don't know I guess will just tell everyone we want to go away together for a vacation before you leave for the academy." Castle said.

"That sounds believable." Kate replied.

Castle reached over and grabbed Kate's hand that was resting on her knee. "We don't have to do this Kate; we don't have to go back. We can just move on." Castle reassured her when he saw the tiny glimpse of fear that radiant deep within her hazel eyes.

"I have to do this. I am not asking you to come with me. The truth is I don't know what I might find. I might end up getting myself killed like my mom did. I don't want you to risk your life for me. You have a family; you have people who love you, a daughter that needs you. This isn't your war to fight." She explained.

"You didn't ask me to come Kate, but if you think for one second that I am letting you go alone, that I am letting you do any of this without me you are mistaken. I know it seems like we just met a few a weeks ago, but like you said I was your best friend once, and I owe it if not to you but to that little girl and her mother that saved my life. And though this may not be my war as you said, remember this there are always battles to fight even when we are at peace." He explained to her.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said trying to fight back tears. Rick smiled and brought her hand to his lips so he could kiss it. "Hey." He said drawing her attention to him. "You will never have to find out, we are in this together just like old times." He assured her.

"_Come on Kitty you know we are not supposed to be out here." He said. _

"_Alexander stop being such a baby." She said back. _

"_I am not a baby I am 12 years old." He replied. _

"_Then act like it and come on." Kitty said as she stood at the edge of the bay. _

_She smiled and Alexander and slipped his shoes off, "I am going swimming with our without you Alexander." Kitty said before disappearing into the waters of the bay. Alexander huffed and decided to go in after her. _

"_Your father is going to kill you if he finds you out here swimming again." Alexander reminded her. _

"_I am not afraid of my father." She said with a smile as they swam across the shore of the bay. _

_Alexander reached the other side first and climbed up the sandy incline. Once he was on top of the sandy hill he sat on his knees and reached his hands down Kitty. "Come on we have to hurry its going to be dark soon." He said as he pulled her out of the water. _

"_I am not afraid, I am not afraid of anything." Kitty said. _

"Kate, hey Kate." Rick said as she gently shook her awake. Kate lifted her head off the window she had it rested against and looked around. "We are here. Come on. Let's get Alexis in to my mother." He said. Kate nodded her head and opened the door to the car.

"Richard, Katherine hello did you two have a fun time at the Lake House?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it was very lovely." Kate replied.

"Grams look what Kate and I found on the beach." Alexis said as she held up the bag full of shells that the two of them had collected.

"Oh those are lovely darling." Martha said.

"Alexis why don't you go to your room and put your things away." Castle suggested to his daughter.

Alexis smiled and took of to her room.

"Mother we need to talk to you for a second."

"Of course darling is everything ok? Oh my god she is not pregnant is she?"

"No." Kate jumped in quickly.

"Well good that is a relief, now what is you need Richard."

"Can you watch Alexis for a few days Kate and I would like to go away together for a little vacation of sorts before Kate joins the academy." He asked.

"Yes, yes of course I will. And you two have a wonderful time. Where are you going to take her Richard?"

"Um.."

"Up state I have never been to far north. He said he knows just a perfect place I would love but he insists on keeping it a secret." Kate explained.

"Typical. Well you two lovebirds have a glorious time." Martha said.

"Give me two hours to talk to my dad, and then come for me." Kate said to Castle. He nodded hi head in agreement, and watched as she exited the loft.

"Katie you can not go away with this man you just met, it's not rational." Her father said as he followed her around her room while she gathered up things to pack.

"Not rational what kind of argument is that even dad?" Kate asked as she continued moving through out her room.

"A damn good one." He responded.

"No it's not dad."

"Katherine I am not going to allow you to go away with this man."

"First off don't call me Katherine and secondly you don't have to allow anything I am over 18 I am legally free to go dad. I was just letting you know where I would be." She explained.

"Please Katie don't do this. I don't want to lose you too."

"Dad you are not losing me I promise."

"Why must you be so fearless?"

"That is mother's doing." She responded.

"That it is." He said. "Please please Kate be careful and call me if you need anything I don't care what it is. You call me understood?"

"I understand." She said.

Kate grabbed her bag off her bed and headed downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Kate turned back and looked at her father one last time. Jim nodded his head giving his daughter permission; she smiled at him and walked out the door.

"Is everything ok?" Rick asked after the silence as too much for him to handle.

"My dad didn't take this as well as your mother did." She said.

"He thought some rich playboy was trying to take his baby girl away and take advantage of her while she was vulnerable?" He asked.

Kate smirked and twisted her mother's ring on the chain around her neck, "He didn't use those words but I get the feeling he was thinking them." She said.

"I can't say that I blame him, it's kind of hard to understand when we aren't telling them what we are really doing. Plus if it was Alexis telling me what you just told your dad I must say I would probably act about the same way if not a little worse." He admitted.

"You are going to be amazing dad to Alexis, she is so lucky to have you." Kate said with a smile.

"I hope you are right."

"There is something you should know about me right now. I am always right." She said with a huge smile.

"Dually noted."

**A/N: Well here is another one down. Hope you all enjoyed it**.


End file.
